Legacies
by Mike9
Summary: High school has finished and the world has moved on. Years later a reunion brings two people back together for a little chat.


Disclaimer: You get the idea. The characters are used without permission and are the property of Disney and the associated creative team.

On with the story

* * *

Legacies

Having been around the world too many times to count, Kim Possible found herself at home again. A reunion with her fellow students from their graduating year, old friends and rivals who hadn't been gathered together like this since their graduation ten years ago. Some were missing but most were there, dressed to impress and compare how their lives had panned out so far. She had stories to tell, but most of the interesting ones were already well known, though it didn't stop people from asking about them constantly. It was nice, Wade had made sure that nothing would interrupt the evening and Ron had the night off.

------

Seeing some members of the old cheer squad it wasn't hard to see how they were so successful. Everyone was still in shape, almost. The thorn of her high school years wasn't there to be judged. Still, the paths that people had taken were so varying it made the conversation interesting whenever she managed to change the topic away from herself. Having a bill passed in the United Nations specifically about you often made you the centre of any discussion.

------

"So how is business these days?" Kim asked politely to the mammoth of a man squeezed into a suit. Sitting four couples at each table made the discussion slightly more interesting during dinner.

"Oh, you know, with the upping in the interest rates and fuel costs, business has been on a slide. But the redevelopment of Lowerton is keeping me working. There's always a job for a brickie." The man replied.

Kim couldn't help but laugh at the difference in Big Mike since she saw him graduate. His wife was a short Korean university PHD graduate who somehow managed to turn his massive legs into jelly with a smile. She didn't ask how it worked, but somehow it did.

Barkin interrupted the conversation as he drew everyone's attention to the podium. He hadn't changed a bit besides a few grey hairs. "While the night is still young, before dessert is served we have a few presentations to make..."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you get half the awards." Ron whispered.

"Ron, I think everyone gets an award, that's how these things work."

"Not according to Ned, he said Barkin couldn't tolerate the idea of giving everyone an award, something about demeaning the prestige of having awards in the first place." Commenting as everyone applauded as Brick Flagg took the sporting success award.

The crowd politely cheered as four other awards were presented, leaving the final award to be presented.

"And finally, I have the honour of announcing the winner of the Most Successful Graduate from Middleton High, as voted by the faculty." Barkin called as the tension build. "The nominees are…"

"Stop fidgeting Kim, you look fine." Ron whispered reassuringly, taking her hand so she would stop checking her dress.

"I just don't want anything to go wrong."

"Nothing could possibly go wrong."

Barkin held the suspense as he opened the envelope. "Now with great pride, the Most Successful Graduate from the class of …"

"Kim stay seated." Ron harshly whispered as he pulled Kim back into her seat.

"Sorry."

"… is Bonnie Rockwaller." Applause broke out amongst the crowd as Kim stared blankly at the podium.

"Relax Kim." Ron whispered as her body seized up in anger.

"Unfortunately, Miss Rockwaller was unable to make this evenings events, so on her behalf Mrs Tara Mankey will be accepting the award." To constant applause Tara took the podium and accepted the award from Barkin.

Resting the small trophy on the podium Tara reviewed some key notes before addressing the gathering. "I would just like to say on Bonnie's behalf that she would like to thank the faculty for their encouragement and moulding that allowed her to achieve as much as she has in her life, and the support of all her class mates during the years. Special thanks must go out to …"

Resting an arm across his wife's shoulders Ron tried to console Kim as Tara continued her little speech. "You want to go outside and grab some air?"

Composing herself as she watched Tara finish and return to her seat Kim quietly joined Ron and left the hall, ignoring the side glances and comments from numerous classmates. _"Ten years on and she's still as competitive as ever." "I guess those old rivalries still remain."_

------

"How is it possible that Bonnie beat me? I mean, what has she done!" Kim fumed as she paced back and forth.

"How about shouting a bit louder Kim, I don't think everyone inside can hear you." Ron lightly joked.

"I'm sorry Ron, it's just that…"

"You've saved the world countless times and despite that, Bonnie beat you for an award she wasn't even there to receive." Ron finished, catching Kim in a warm hug. "I thought you got over the Bonnie thing ten years ago." He kissed her lightly on the nose to cheer her up.

"I guess you're disappointed." Tara's sweet voice called.

Turning to face her former teammate, she subtly ushered her husband away to face Tara alone.

"She said you could have this if she won." Tara immediately said, offering the trophy to Kim.

Shocked, Kim couldn't speak. She had been expecting an immediate phone call to gloat but not this. "I don't know what to say."

"Take it then. Bonnie told me to give it to you if she won. 'Kim deserves it more then me.' were her exact words." Shoving the trophy into Kim's hands.

"I guess I'm the only one who's stayed the same after all these years." Looking at the simple etched glass trophy reflecting the city lights. "What happened to change her?"

Smiling happily Tara replied. "Like the rest of us, she grew up."

------

A call to Wade, and a wealth of information was at her fingertips. Sitting quietly in a modern lounge room Kim surfed through the life she had missed in the line of duty. A life spent in the company of the worlds rich and famous, pressing the flesh with those capable of changing the world with a pen stroke and somehow Kim had missed the entire event.

Then again, she had missed Brick being named offensive rookie of the year, and Josh's marriage, and the opening of Monique's fashion studio, and … she had seriously missed a lot. So what was Bonnie, billionaire, jet setter, queen of business, she was all of the above, and more. Her profile read like a perfect life and the more she read the more Kim realized, just maybe Bonnie had out done her in life, and the award that Bonnie had insisted on giving her was rightly deserved.

Picking up the phone Kim called a number she had acquired the night before. "Hey Tara, we need to talk."

------

A marble floored foyer indicated the style of the building, massively understated. Simple clean white marble with a central star mosaic in black, some couches and coffee tables placed opposite a suited gentleman who stood behind a dark wood desk, the sealed elevator doors closing off the rest of the building.

"Ah, the famous Kim Possible, what can I do for you today?" The man asked in a thick French accent.

"I was wondering if I could see an old friend of mine, Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Of course. I'll see if she is able to meet you." Picking up the phone from behind the desk he quietly conversed as Kim waited.

Putting down the phone he addressed Kim, "I'm sorry she is unable to see you at this very moment, though she asks you to return in half an hour."

"Thanks, but since I have some time to spare, do you know any good café's in the area?" Kim asked, receiving a knowing smile from the gentleman.

"Absolutely Mrs Possible, may I recommend…"

------

"Welcome back, did you enjoy the café?" The gentleman asked as Kim entered.

"How can you not sit there all day eating those pastries?" Kim replied remembering the food.

"Why spoil a beautiful treat by stuffing your face… and it's expensive." He replied jovially, "Miss Rockwaller said to send you right up." Pressing a button to open the elevator doors.

Wood panelling and aluminium, and a control panel with not enough buttons, the elevator rose without command and stopped at the appropriate floor.

Leaving the elevator, a corridor with two doors presented itself, one half ajar the obvious choice.

"Close the door after you, please." A tired voice called from inside.

Entering, the money factor hit home. Not flash money, but serious money, everything had an air of quality. Everything from the furniture and decorations to the light fixtures said that money wasn't a problem. Following the sounds of the radio Kim found Bonnie sitting on a couch in a bathrobe drinking tea.

"Hey, long time no see." She commented before taking another sip of tea. She obviously had only just come out of the shower since her hair was still wet, but her features, even without makeup had the looks that made her the object of so many people dreams. Her hair was longer, and she'd grown up, but like the rest of the cheerleaders, she still had the looks.

"Anyone ever tell you, you sound French." Kim asked still standing.

"Ask any European and I sound like a trash American. Please sit down." Bonnie offered waving to the other couch.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you like this since…"

"We finished high school."

"Yea." Kim laughed as Bonnie smiled.

"So what's with the surprise visit? If I'd known you were coming I would have been more prepared."

"I think you deserve this?" Kim said as she placed the trophy on the table.

"No Kimmy, it's rightly yours. You deserve it." Bonnie insisted before pouring more tea.

Confused at her blunt rebuttal and humility Kim pondered the Bonnie that faced her. "What changed?"

Considering the question as she looked into her tea, Bonnie met Kim's gaze before breaking their silence. "Nothings changed."

The honesty behind the answer shocked Kim. How could this Bonnie suggest nothing has changed? She has power, wealth, fame, everything and yet it was somehow the same.

"Please tell me it's clicked in that so called brain of yours." Bonnie snapped, pulling Kim out of her moment.

"You're still trying to beat me."

"It's still Middleton High, we just removed the boundaries."

"After all these years and you still think it's all about you and me. You haven't changed a bit."

"And neither have you apparently." Bonnie commented, receiving a questioning eyebrow from Kim. "Tara told me what happened at the reunion."

"Oh please, that was totally different."

"Kim, of all the people in the world, I probably know you best. It was the same as the old days, you don't want to be beaten by anyone, especially me."

"That's not true."

"Kimmy, I've always had power, wealth and fame. I'm just international now. You've always been miss goodie two shoes and can never say no to a worthwhile cause. We're so similar and yet so different, just imagine if we hadn't gone to the same school, we'd probably be identical."

"No we wouldn't."

"Kimmy, we define ourselves by not being someone else. For us, the personality clash meant we picked each other. We're both highly competitive, high strung, controlling individuals. We were both involved in strenuous arts, both were straight A students, we both had close friends and huge social networks. Only real difference was I became the trend setter, you were the trend oblivious. Face it Kim, short of a few cosmetic details and we were practically identical. Why do you think we couldn't get along?"

"I don't think it's that simple Bonnie."

"Oh please, without you there to be my shadow I got HD's in every course in Uni. I was the head of my fraternity in weeks, head of the cheer squad, organized numerous social events etcetera, etcetera. I looked it up a while ago, turns out you were exactly the same, surprising no."

"That's bullshit."

"Only when you deny the truth."

"You're just trying to start a fight."

"Kimmy, I've just flown in from Moscow and had three hours sleep. Fighting is one of the last things I want to do." Sitting in silence as she continued to drink her tea. "You make it sound like this is all a big surprise."

"I found out yesterday that the faculty thinks you've done better in life then me, and then find out you're living in this ridiculously expensive place in the middle of Paris. Your entry hall is probably worth more then my house."

"Seven month ago you walked out of that celebratory ball when you found out it was in my honour after I negotiated the alleviation of most third world debt and the prosecution of those siphoning off funds."

"I was sick."

"Sure, like the time you refused to accept the hospitality of my people after you retrieved some technology they developed."

"I was busy. I had stuff to do."

"Kim, you've known for ages I had money and power. You just didn't want to accept it."

"It was news to me."

"I heard through a friend of a friend that you check up on how some of us were getting along at least once a month."

"I do no such thing."

The constant music unable to drown out the silence that developed between the two.

"Do you think it's our destiny to be unhappy?" Bonnie asked as she finished the tea.

"I'm …" Kim thought about what Bonnie had asked. "I don't know. I enjoy my life."

"It's not really the same." Getting up she cleared away the pot and tea cup. "You've done one thing I can't, you got married. How's that turning out for you?"

"Well…"

"Honestly Kim."

Pouting as she considered her marriage, the clash between both their jobs meant they hardly saw each other.

"Since the end of college we've hardly seen each other or been on a holiday if you don't count missions. I don't know, it's like…"

"You're still best of friends."

"Yea."

"Be grateful you have someone so close in your life, my closest real friend is on the other side of the Atlantic and I can see her at best once a month." Bonnie lightly laughed at the state of her life. "Josh summed up my life poetically. 'I have everything to fill the void but the one thing my heart needs.' You know Justine is married and having a kid. The workaholic has found the time in her life to have a child and neither of us have serious relationships that work."

"How'd you learn that?"

"I signed her leave form, she works for me. Told me once that I need to get a life and relax."

"Justine told you to get a life and relax. I heard almost the exact same thing from Dr Director. God we are similar."

"Do you ever think about just giving up, throwing it all away and starting again? I don't know why, but I've given up happiness just to beat you. And no matter what happens, the personal cost, I just can't stop." Tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked back at her life. "I broke my heart, and so many others to get here. Chris was just so angry with me." Her few tears turning into a torrent as she broke down.

"So, is this competition between us ever going to end?"

"Maybe. But how do I compete with the Kim Possible, Earths greatest hero."

"I have no idea?"

"You'll see Kimmy, my place in history is set."

"What?"

"All in good time. By the way, your outfit still doesn't coordinate."

------

"Today is a momentous occasion in human history, as humanity extends its reach beyond our home planet. We'll be receiving delayed footage, but in less then half an hour, Bonnie Rockwaller will be the first human being to set foot on another planet. And in a tribute to those brave men form the Apollo Missions, and to replicate the achievements of those great heroes from Apollo Eleven, Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin and Michael Collins, this historic day, July the twentieth was chosen to be the date when humanity takes its first steps onto another planet. Remember where you are today because it's going to be historic."

"So Kim, how are you feeling?" Ron asked as they watched the television with their baby daughter.

A contained laugh escaped her lips, shaking her head as they continued to watch. "She had this planed since high school."

"Yea right."

"She sent me this. I received it today." An old diary from high school appeared from nowhere into Kim's hand. She opened a marked page and handing it to Ron.

"'Checkmate'?" Looking over the page. "Wait, is this going to be the speech."

"We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Finish this sentence: That was... 

I have some other ...

What am I saying, nobody will read to here.


End file.
